The current methods of treating bone fractures ranges from simple setting of the bone and constraining motion via a cast or wrap to using pins, screws, rods and cement to fixate fracture site. With the use of casts, the bone is not stabilized and misalignment may occur after placing the cast. This may require the cast to be removed and the bone reset. This is a very uncomfortable and painful procedure for the victim and can ultimately result in permanent misalignment of the healed bone. The treatment modalities requiring a surgical procedure are painful and are associated with a high rate of complications. Post-procedural infections are one of the major complications associated with these surgical procedures. Many of these infections result in necrosis of bone and tissue and require additional surgical interventions and therapy. The invention discussed here provides for a unique and novel means of treating a variety of bone fractures with minimally invasive techniques and low complication rates.